


Blood

by Emcee



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Corellia, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren changes his appearance after his confrontation with Han Solo on Starkiller Base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dietplainlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/gifts).



The First Order thought he was bragging.

It wasn’t an all-together unreasonable suggestion. First Class Corellian Blood Stripes were awarded to those who had spilled blood in war under extraordinary circumstances.

For as much as Hux criticized Kylo, he’d actually managed to show admiration for his brazen boast. Not only was Kylo wearing an award for the murder of his father, it was one the fallen smuggler was well known for wearing himself.

As Kylo would walk the stripe would peek out from beneath his voluminous robes, an angry slash of crimson down his black pants. Kylo Ren was no one to trifle with. He had no compunction about murdering his own father and wearing the Blood Stripes as a trophy.

No one ever thought about Corellian tradition. The Blood Stripes were something the military gave out. Wearing them without earning them was a capital offense.

A man who wore the Blood Stripes without earning them was asking for death.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd had it in my head that the Corellian Blood Stripe indicated you'd killed someone, which is where the story idea came from. Then I looked at Wookiepedia and saw that's not what it was, but it was vague enough that I could play with it a little bit.


End file.
